Terror na Tajfunie
Terror na Tajfunie – siedemdziesiąty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Niebieski Tajfun od trzech godzin był atakowany przez flotę Metarexów. Chris w Hyper Tornadzie, Amy i Cream w swoich statkach, oraz Sonic walczyli z nadlatującymi statkami. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy bohaterowie wykryli Szmaragd Chaosu. Okazało się, że znajduje się on na pokładzie nieznanego statku, który ścigały Myśliwce Metarexów. Gdy tylko Sonic i Chris to zauważyli, postanowili ocalić nieznanego pilota i Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails nie był przekonany co do tego, gdyż nie wiadomo było kto jest pilotem. Sonic i Chris jednak nie dali mu dokończyć i już polecieli za Metarexami. Sonic zniszczył większość myśliwców. Jeden z nich próbował zaatakować jeża od tyłu, ale Chris zdołał go zniszczyć. Wtedy nieznany statek zniknął. Chris wrócił na Niebieski Tajfun i starał się namierzyć statek. Według Tailsa nie mógł się teleportować daleko. Jednak zakłócenia w galaktyce Metarexów utrudniały to zadanie. Niespodziewanie Knuckles zawołał Tailsa i Chrisa. Coś działo się z Głównym Szmaragdem. Tails nie wiedział dokładnie co powinien zrobić, nie myślał nawet że do takiej sytuacji dojdzie. Knuckles zaczął się z nim kłócić, ale Chris rozdzielił ich i zapewnił, że coś wymyślą. Knuckles i Tails przeprosili się. Lis zabrał się za modyfikowanie silnika, kiedy przyszła do niego Cosmo. Tails zaczął wyjaśniać Cosmo w jaki sposób naprawił niestabilne funkcje. Dziewczyna jednak niewiele z tego zrozumiała. Tails przeprosił za zbyt skomplikowane wyjaśnienie, ale Cosmo pochwaliła go za to jak ciężko pracuje. Wtedy Chris wykrył gdzie znajduje się nieznany pilot. Niebieski Tajfun wleciał do galaktycznego tunelu, który był pełen wybuchów plazmy, od których statek mógłby zostać zniszczony. Tails skierował Niebieski Tajfun powoli w stronę nieznanego statku kosmicznego, aby go uratować. Kiedy jednak Niebieski Tajfun wysunął swoje mechaniczne ramię, nieznany statek odciął je. Okazało się, że pilotem był Decoe, który zwabił bohaterów w pułapkę. Robot odleciał, a za Niebieskim Tajfunem pojawiła się cała flota Metarexów. Na okręcie flagowym widniał symbol Imperium Eggmana. Doktor Eggman przyłączył się do Metarexów i tylko dzięki jego pomocy udało się stworzyć tę flotę. Doktor skierował się, wraz z Bokkunem, do pozostałych trzech dowódców Metarexów, oczekując pochwały. Black Narcissus nie był zaskoczony, uznając taktykę Eggmana za bardzo prostą. Doktor zaczął się przechwalać tym, że wie wszystko o Sonicu i dlatego udało mu się złapać go w pułapkę. Doktor i Bokkun zaczęli ekscytować się nadchodzącym atakiem. Yellow Zelkovie nie podobały się ich wyczyny, ale Pale Bayleaf uspokoił go, przypominając że Dark Oak kazał im podążać za strategią doktora w ramach podziękowań za utworzenie floty. Pale Bayleaf wysłał do walki pierwszą falę statków Metarexów. Decoe i Bocoe przyglądali się wygłupom Eggmana, zastanawiając się czy nie są one zbędne, a także czy nie zostały spowodowane odejściem Shadowa. Czarny jeż przekazał im wcześniej jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun był otoczony: z tyłu znajdowała się ściana wybuchowej plazmy, a z przodu nadciągały Metarexy. Tails postanowił utworzyć przejście między statkami Metarexów, aby umożliwić ucieczkę. Zanim jednak wysłał eskadrę Niebieskiego Tajfunu do walki, Amy spierała się z nim o nazwę. Wkrótce trzy statki wyleciały z Niebieskiego Tajfunu, aby stoczyć walkę z Metarexami. Cosmo bała się wyniku bitwy, ale Tails powiedział jej by nie traciła wiary w przyjaciół. Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa nowe buty, dzięki którym mógł tworzyć kule energii. Sonic wykorzystał je do zniszczenia nadlatujących statków. Widząc to, Eggman chciał wycofać myśliwce i skoncentrować ogień większych statków. Pale Bayleaf i inni dowódcy nie chcieli jednak tracić czasu i natychmiast kazali statkom wystrzelić. W efekcie Sonic i jego przyjaciele znaleźli się pod ciężkim ostrzałem, który zniszczył sporo myśliwców i satelitów Metarexów, co nie podobało się Eggmanowi. Osłony Niebieskiego Tajfunu zostały poważnie osłabione. W tej sytuacji Tails postanowił wystrzelić Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, aby zniszczyć duży statek pośrodku i utworzyć wyłom. Sonic został wystrzelony i leciał prosto na statek wroga. Wtedy Doktor Eggman włączył ukryte za ścianami tunelu urządzenia, które aktywowały specjalną barierę. Sonic został przez nią zatrzymany i ciężko ranny. Silnik Niebieskiego Tajfunu doznał zwarcia, które zaczęło przenosić się na Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles podbiegł do konsoli i próbował coś zrobić, ale został ranny w wyniku eksplozji. Tails był zszokowany tym, że jego broń zawiodła. Sonic i Knuckles byli uciężko ranni i byli opatrywani przez Amy. Bariera utworzona przez Eggmana zaczęła słabnąć, więc Chris szukał sposobu na przywrócenie mocy Głównego Szmaragdu i pozyskanie energii potrzebnej na ucieczkę. Tails był nadal w szoku, ale został z niego wytrącony przez Chrisa. Pale Bayleaf w tym czasie kazał statkom floty przygotować się do wystrzelenia w tym samym czasie, gdy bariera zniknie. Widząc co się szykuje, bohaterowie zwrócili się do Tailsa. Lis jednak nie wiedział co może już zrobić i uciekł z krzykiem. Cosmo pobiegła za nim. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman i Bokkun powrócili na Crimson Egg. Decoe i Bocoe poinformowali swojego szefa, że bariera zniknie za 5 minut. Bokkuna cieszyło to, że raz na zawsze pozbędą się Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ale Eggman kazał im o nich nie mówić. Zastanawiał się nad czymś, co było związane z barierą. Tails w tym czasie stracił swoją pewność siebie i zaczął obwiniać się za sytuację, do jakiej doszło. Cosmo jednak była innego zdania i pocieszała go, mówiąc mu że jest świetnym kapitanem. Przypomniała także, jak wiele razy mówił jej by nie tłumić swoich zmartwień. Cosmo przekonała Tailsa do powrotu, mówiąc żeby uwierzył w swoich przyjaciół, gdyż oni wierzą w niego. Na mostku Niebieskiego Tajfunu, Doktor Eggman skontaktował się z załogą, drwiąc z ich beznadziejnej sytuacji. Chris zarzucił doktorowi, że to on ponosi za to winę, gdyż ich zdradził. Eggman odrzucił oskarżenie, argumentując to tym że i tak zawsze byli wrogami. Przed skończeniem transmisji przekazał bohaterom informację, że mają jeszcze 5 minut do zniknięcia bariery. Mogą poczekać aż zostaną zaatakowani, albo popełnić samobójstwo, wlatując w barierę. Gdy doktor rozłączył się, Tails i Cosmo powrócili. Lis powiedział by bohaterowie ponownie przeanalizowali zebrane dane. Tails zauważył, że tylna ściana tunelu obraca się, tworząc silne pole magnetyczne. Odwrócenie obrotu mogłoby doprowadzić do powstania przeciwnego pole magnetycznego i wyzwolenia się ogromnej porcji energii. Cream obawiała się, że Niebieski Tajfun został przez to zniszczony, ale Chris stwierdził że skoncentrowanie osłon na przodzie statku powinno ich od tego uchronić. Sonic, mimo że ranny, postanowił podjąć ryzyko i wykorzystać tunel pierścieni w ramach planu. Chris i Sonic polecieli Hyper Tornadem w kierunku plazmowej ściany. Metarexy i roboty Eggmana obserwowali ich desperacką próbę z pogardą. Tails kazał Chrisowi aktywować tunel pierścieni, przez który Sonic zaczął sunąć w stronę ściany plazmowej. Gdy wbił się do środka, bariera zniknęła. Przez tunel przeszła fala energii, nic się jednak nie działo. Sonic w tym czasie zmagał się z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi wewnątrz jądra plazmy. Po chwili został wyrzucony z powrotem na zewnątrz. Chris złapał nieprzytomnego jeża. Wtedy Pale Bayleaf wydał rozkaz do ataku. Cała flota jednocześnie wystrzeliła w Niebieski Tajfun. Pociski zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Nagle ściana plazmy wyzwoliła potężną energię. Hyper Tornado wróciło na Niebieski Tajfun. Tails skoncentrował osłony na dziobie statku i poleciał prosto w kierunku nadlatującej energii. Moc silnika Niebieskiego Tajfunu nie zwiększała się jednak. Gdy bohaterowie stracili nadzieję, ranny Knuckles doczołgał się do Głównego Szmaragdu i wybłagał go o pełną moc. Kolczatka padł w wyniku wycieńczenia, ale Niebieski Tajfun miał wystarczająco mocy by uciec i przebić się przez plazmową energię. Metarexy zauważyły, do czego przez cały czas dążyli bohaterowie. Eggman kazał Crimson Egg schronić się za okrętem flagowym i włączyć pełne osłony. Wyzwolona energia pochłonęła mniejsze statki Metarexów, większe zdołały przetrwać. Niebieski Tajfun był już bezpieczny, z dala od zagrożenia. Tails przeprosił Sonica i Knucklesa za bycie niekompetentnym. Jednak bohaterowie uznali go za doskonałego kapitana i pochwalili jego decyzje. Karty Sonic X karta 136.png|Niepotwierdzony myśliwiec Sonic X karta 137.png|Okręt flagowy Metarexów Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Pale Bayleaf * Yellow Zelkova * Black Narcissus Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X